The Family Crest
by ReadersConscious
Summary: Isabella Jhene Chilombo Volturi lived in Volterra for a total of 160 years before the Cullen's visited and she realized she was mated to Emmett Cullen. After much deliberation she decides to leave Volterra and live with her mate and his coven. Bella and Emmett don't have it as easy as others, with everyone lusting over Bella and wanting her powers it leads to a war amongst vampires


**A/N: I see Isabella as Jhene Aiko in this story. My story is different twilight in some ways and similar in some ways. I added in differences and similarities. **

**Isabella won't be the usual Bella your used to, she's nice but when her anger gets to her which takes alot she'll be quite the bitch -no pun intended- **

**Emmett won't be the love sick puppy all the time, sometimes he'll be the dominator in the relationship. **

**Rosalie won't like Bella at all, she never will but she'll get used to the fact that Bella's in the family whether she wants her in it or not. **

**Isabella is half-Asian, half-Italian. She's a hybrid and she's Aro's biological daughter.**

**The story cover is the tattoo on Bella's back... The meaning is different from what it dignifies to others...**

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked down the corridors of the castle, in search of my father. I could sense him in the throne room, along with my uncles Marcus and Caius. Sulpicia was out shopping again. I thought it stupid, she had thousands of things yet she spent more and more money everyday. It was literally pathetic and aggravating.

I knocked on the Throne Room's door. My father always told me to just walk in but I felt it was disrespectful. I preferred to do as the Guard did, to me it seemed fair. A faint 'Come in', came from Uncle Marcus. I pushed the door open and bee lined it for my father. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They'd traveled over to Scandinavia.

"Isabella" He said, kissing my forehead. I liked being called Bella, but I couldn't help but love the way Isabella sounded on my father's and uncle's tongues. The way their accent spoke my name, made me like it better.

"Father, Uncles" I greeted, skipping over to hug Uncle Marcus. He stood and accepted my hug. I kissed both his cheeks. I knew he was sad and miserable ever since his wife died but I was the exception. He'd always put on a smile for me, no matter how he felt. "How are you Uncle Marcus?" I asked.

"Just fine, Dear" He kissed my cheek. I rushed over and tackled Caius into a hug. He chuckled. He held onto me for dear life.

"Well that's a nice greeting" He laughed, I scoffed.

"So did you get to kick anyone's ass?" I raised my brows. He roared with laughter, shaking his head.

"Isabella" My father scolded.

"Sorry, did you kill anyone?" I said, looking at Caius.

"No... It seems Aro is quite fond of the coven" Caius said, rolling his eyes. I giggled. He helped me up and sat on his throne, seating me in his lap.

Just then I smelt Gianna and seven unknown vampires outside the door. Before she even knocked uncle Marcus told her to come in. I watched the group they all shared my eye color. I recognized Carlisle Cullen first; he was my Father's old friend.

"The Cullen Coven" Gianna said, bowing before taking her leave. She shut the door behind her.

"Ah. Carlisle" Father greeted. Carlisle gave him a smile and they hugged each other. I shook my head.

"It seems you have an animal drinker?" His eyes trained on me.

"So it would seem. Isabella's always had her reserves of drinking human blood. I wished she'd change but if that's what she wants then that's what she gets" Father shrugged, pulling away.

"Isabella, would you mind?" Caius whispered. I rolled my eyes; no vampires had ever seen the caring Caius.

"Aye, Aye Captain" I salute him, as I stood. He smirked.

I chanced a look at the Cullen's as I looked away from Caius. They all seemed nice enough; there was a blonde girl, a brunette woman, a dark-haired girl, a bronze-haired boy, a blonde boy and last but not least a boy with dark hair and a mass physique. He had my attention. His eyes were burning into mines; I could feel the starting of a bond.

"Aro" Marcus said, standing in front of my father. He quickly touched his hand, Father scowled.

"May we ask what brought you here, Carlisle?" Father questioned, his face turning neutral.

"It seems Jasper's brother by venom Peter sent us here. He had a feeling we needed to visit" I knew from the big-burly man who everyone was. I stared at Jasper whom was staring at me, as well as the other Cullen's. The blonde was glaring at me for some reason.

"Alright..." Aro said, he called for Renata and she appeared within seconds.

"Yes, Master Aro?" She said.

"See to it the Cullen's get situated" He said. I stared at him quizzically. He'd blocked his mind from me, I narrowed my gaze. "Caius, Marcus"

I watched as my father's and uncles left the room. Renata was in front of the Cullen's. I took another look at Emmett Cullen, he was obviously gorgeous. I felt Demetri behind me.

"Aro would like for you all to occupy Carlisle's west wing" Renata said, I knew my father thought of Carlisle as a brother still. It was just weird; he didn't want to be in our family. I didn't see the sense in keeping him in it.

"Bellarina, must we continue with the newborns?" Demetri said. I turned to face him. _Must you always do this? _He thought.

_I'd much rather go to my garden for right now, I'd like the quiet and peace. Make sure Jane stays away from them. _I replied in my head. He nodded and spun, the Guard's following him.

"Renata, I'll be in my garden waiting for their return." She smiled, at me. As she took the Cullen's to the west wing, my eyes locked with Emmett one last time before I sped off, towards my garden.

I sat, Indian-style. On the white bench by the roses, I loved the smell of flowers. It seemed they intrigued me, calming me. I thought back to how Marcus and my father were acting. They seemed upset, and knowing my father it had to be something big.

Emmett Cullen was my mate; I didn't need anyone to spell it out for him. I could feel the bond; the thing that had me weary was the blonde. She seemed attached to him, as he was to her in a way. The way she was standing by him, it was obvious she was possessive.

It had been nearly two hours when I sensed my father summoning me. I took off towards the castle. I found he was in the family room, all of the family including the Guard and the Cullen's were seated waiting on me.

"Isabella" My father said, he gestured for me to sit by him. I took my seat and tilted my head at him. "I've decided the Cullen's should know our secret"

He was up to something. I could tell he knew who Emmett was to me. He'd never allow me to leave Volterra; he'd never allow me to become a Cullen. I was the most powerful vampire in existence. If anything my Father loved power and he loved me.

To him I was too young to be mated yet; hell I'd never even had a first kiss because he was so over-protective, as were Uncle Marcus and Caius. I think when I was thirteen or fourteen years old, Alec caught a liking to me. He was my guard. We would spend countless hours together just talking and playing.

He'd leaned in for a kiss, I would have more than accepted. Uncle Caius bursted through the doors before he could even touch me, Alec was changed back to Father's guard and I got Jane.

"Isabella?" Marcus said, worried. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something" Father nodded.

"Well, as you've seen Isabella's looks a bit like me." He started, the Cullen's nodded. "Isabella's my daughter; over a hundred years ago I'd impregnated a human for experimental purposes. Of course the human was my singer. She'd fallen pregnant, and it progressed quickly since Isabella was part-vampire. She was born within eight weeks, her mother died at birth unfortunately, leaving us an ideal gift, Bella aged for seven years before becoming at the physical appearance of eighteen. I've kept her hybrid because of the chance of procreating, she's been with us for a hundred and sixty years" Aro finished off.

"Impossible!" Rosalie snarled. I glared at her.

"Are you calling my father a liar?" I spat, she glared at me.

"Isabella" Aro whispered, shaking his head. I leaned further into the sofa.

"How come Edward never saw it from you or any of the Volturi?" Carlisle questioned.

"I'm a shield among other things. Anyone I choose to protect holds my shield. I, of course have to see them every few weeks to reapply my shield" I said, he nodded. He seemed to be intrigued.

"Now, Marcus has shared some rather _upsetting _news with us, concerning your son and my daughter" father deadpanned. I frowned.

"They're mates" Jasper said, Edward and Alice nodding in agreement. I knew their gifts as well as Carlisle's it seemed they knew nothing of the Carlisle from his time in Volterra.

"Yes, and I knew this day would come and I speak honestly when I say I'm not very happy. Though Isabella's an adult, she's still my little girl and she'll always be my little girl. I know fully well the lengths mates would go to be together and I do not wish for Isabella to leave Volterra" Father said. I stared at Sulpicia, who was like a second mother to me.

"Aro" Sulpicia warned. He shook his head.

"I'll offer Emmett a place here, but I won't allow my daughter to leave. It's too dangerous, the vampires would try to capture her and use her" father said. Emmett growled, which took even me by surprise.

"I…" I sighed. "Father, you and I both know it's never been the walls of Volterra or the Guard who've protected me. I am more than fine to leave the city's walls, as for this situation. It's up to me and Emmett no one else, he's my mate and as such I expect you to respect him" Father opened and closed his mouth, growling, lowly.

I could tell Caius was up to something, I stared at him. _You'll leave him alone! _I groused.

_You're my niece and as such it is my duty to watch over you. Do not expect me to be happy about this, though I'll respect your wishes and stand by you._

"Thank you" I muttered, he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you go to their town of Forks with them, I expect for Carlisle to _watch _over you and _help _you" I snapped my head over to my father's, frowning. He knew Carlisle never liked his gift, he knew it plagued him with guilt.

_That's not fair! _

_It is, you may be an adult, but he's still inferior to me. I am his King and as such he'll do as I say. _I looked at Carlisle who looked sad.

"Then I'll stay" I said, standing. I gave Sulpicia a kiss on her cheek before storming towards my chambers. I didn't even spare my father a look.

* * *

**EMPOV**

The way she looked when her father had ordered Carlisle had my mind blown. I was already so attached to her and the fact my mate had protected my father from whatever it was Aro had dished up hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Carlisle what did Aro mean?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"I think it's fair, I tell you all of my past before you guys. I haven't been upright with you all and for that I'm sorry" He said, sitting down. Esme was beside him, running her hands over his arms, soothingly.

"When I was in the Volturi, I was what they would say a Compulsionist. My power was compulsion, I could compel anyone to do, say and think what I wanted them to. I was one of the most feared vampires amongst my time with them. I'd killed thousands of humans, newborns and elders as well as middles." He shook his head, we all stared at him. He could never kill anyone; he was too compassionate and loving.

"You're such a hypocrite!" Rosalie snapped. We all glared at her, as Carlisle took it.

"Rosalie back off!" Alice hissed.

"No, he's killed so many people and when Jasper slipped up he was disappointed in him as were you all… He's always acted as if he was god's given gift" She snarled.

"I have no excuse, it was wrong of me and I shouldn't have done what I did" Carlisle said.

"What you did was follow my father's ruling. You're a loyal and forthright man, Carlisle. You had no choice in the matter, once my father found out your gift. Though you did it willingly, he still held the power over you. You knew nothing of living another way, but when you did. You changed your life, you stood against my family and you left" I turned to see Isabella in the doorway.

"How do you know that?" Edward questioned.

"I told you of my gift as a shield _among other things_" She said, staring at Carlisle. "I'm limitless, as you'd put it. That's why my father's reluctant on letting me go. If word got out there was a vampire with unlimited power, I would be put in danger and the vampire world as we knew it would diverse, causing wars"

"I've seen what my father made you do and I am sorry. But I am also proud you stood your ground. Don't ever feel guilty for anything, as for you being a hypocrite. You're far from it, you were only disappointed in Jasper because you knew how it felt to slip up and the guilt and self-hate you'd feel" She summed.

"Before you ask emoward, it's in his thoughts. Like my father I can see your every thought as well as feelings. I don't need physical contact." I was in awe, she was perfect. I chuckled at her nickname for Edward.

"Did you really mean it? You'd stay here for Carlisle's sake?" Esme questioned, I could tell her, and Jasper and Alice were already attached to Isabella as was I and Carlisle.

"Yes, I meant every word. Though my father won't keep me here, I'll leave and he won't do anything but fret and release his anger. He knows the damage I'll cause if he even thinks about hurting any of you" She said. Esme hurriedly hugged Isabella.

When she pulled back, to say Isabella was shocked was an understatement. She still smiled, and nodded.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" She asked me, looking in my eyes. I nodded.

"Good" She smiled, waiting for me. I was in front of her before she could even move. We ran down the hall and out the castle, stopping in front of a golden gate. You couldn't see over it, but you could smell the overwhelming scent of flowers, waters, birds and other occupants. She tapped in a code and the gate opened, revealing the most stunning garden ever.

"Wow…" I said, as we stepped inside. The gate closed after us, she led me to the white gazebo on the little pond. We sat on the porch chairs and she leaned her hands onto the table.

"So what's your take on this whole situation?" She questioned, her eyes locked with mines. The girl was beautiful, never had I seen someone so beautiful and so mines…

"If you can read my mind and see my thought's, why ask?" I raised a brow.

"I haven't read your thoughts since we've met. I read it once and that was when I first felt the draw to your eyes. When I felt the pull I stopped. I felt it wrong to invade your mind like that" She said, I smiled.

"Yet, you look into the other's minds" I pointed out, she smirked.

"The others aren't my mate, you are" She smiled, coyly.

"I…eh…" I sighed. "To answer your earlier question, I'm glad that you're my mate. I always thought I'd never find my mate and that made me sad. I love that you're my mate. I loved you from the moment I saw you and when you stood up for my father that made me love you even more" I said. She shook her head.

"I feel the same, and I am truly glad you're my mate too. As for Carlisle, he's family now; I'd protect him as well as the rest of your family. Even Rosalie" She said, I chuckled.

"Rosalie would be Edward's mate. She's vain and she's protective of me, more so than the rest. She's a bit angry because you're prettier than her, which isn't easily proven. She'll be a bit callous with you until she feels you're not going to hurt me" I said, she laughed.

"Just a fair warning, I do have anger issues, it comes from my father as well as Uncle Caius and Marcus. They're all hotheads, as am I. So I'll only be able to handle so much until I throw her through a window" She said, honestly.

"That's fine; she'd more than deserve it. I didn't like the fact she spoke to Carlisle that way, she's always hated him for turning her into a vampire. But it was the only way she could live and she found Edward. I know she wants a child but that just won't happen" I told her, she pulled her legs to her chest.

"I should warn you, I will want nothing more than to stake my claim on you. But I'm a virgin, I've never been touched. The many attempts of boys and men have been futile, seeming both my uncle and father's has punished each and everyone who dared touch me" She said, shaking her head. _Good_, I thought. The mere thought of someone touching my mate had me seeing red.

"So have you ever?" She questioned.

"Not in my vampire life. In my human life I had a fiancée, it was an arranged marriage and we'd just sleep together, it was never fully pleasurable. When I became a vampire, the desire for other woman wasn't there. It just didn't feel the way it felt when I first saw you" I answered, truthfully.

"I have to go speak with my father as well as my uncles. But maybe we can hang out later? You may head for my chamber. After all we're mated, so it's yours too" She grinned; she quickly kissed my cheek and headed for the castle. I followed her but went back to Carlisle's wing.

"I see someone's happy" Alice grinned. I raised my brow.

"No, she blocked me out." I sighed, in relief. "Wait! Did you do something?"

"God, no… we just talked. She's heading to speak with her father and uncles right now." Jasper smirked. "Don't even; I respect her enough to wait for her"

"You've waited decades for some action, and from your mate none the less? You'll be lusty all the time. God knows when virgin Edward slept with Rosalie it took them two solid decades before we could stand them" Alice hissed. I chuckled; she'd gotten unwanted glimpses of Edward and Rosalie as well as Carlisle and Esme's very private, instinctual moments.

"Well, be glad she's a shield" I winked, she gagged.

"God, stop talking about my sister like that!" She groaned. I stared at her.

"Come on, Emmett. She's your mate and she's just so nice and compassionate and perfect. She's like a mini, female Carlisle" Alice said.

"I'm glad you like her, but please never compare my mate to my father" I cringed, she and Jasper laughed.

"What a bunch of assholes" I grumbled.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked into my father's study. Where he sat waiting for me, he was leaning over his desk and he looked upset.

I shut the door behind me, and walked over to my father. I hugged him, he melted into my hold.

"Daddy, I know you're mad but don't you want me to be as happy as you and Sulpicia?" I questioned, he sighed.

"You know I do, darling. I just wish you weren't mated so quickly, it's only been a century, that's not long enough—"He paused. "On top of that, you're mated to Carlisle's son, meaning you'll be living amongst their coven…"

"That's not that bad, I'm still a Volturi. I'll always be a Volturi, trust me when I say that will never change. I will always back you" I said.

"And if we're to stand against the Cullen's or their _family _members…. Will you stand by us then?" He questioned, I pondered.

"Not unless it was something dire and the betrayal directly hurt you or our family." I thought for a while. "Forget the vampire laws, I mean if they physically hurt you or emotionally disrespect you"

"I guess that's better than you leaving us fully. But do trust, if any of them hurt you. I will destroy them" He said, with venom.

"Yes, Daddy, I know" I shook my head. I placed a kiss on his cheek; he sat down and pulled me into his lap.

"You know you haven't called me daddy in a while, a decade to be exact. It's usually been Dad or Father" He ponders out loud.

"Yeah, it would seem Sulpicia let it slip about your _private _lust moments" I shuddered, remembering her very detailed account of their _recreational _times together.

"I suppose, she's easily distracted" He shook with laughter.

"That's not funny, I was scarred. I could barely look her in the eye for five years…"

"That's why you kept putting off the trip to Milan?" I nodded.

"I'll make sure to remind her about her thoughts" He said, I shook my head.

"I'll just stay out" He laughed.

"I'm going to my chambers." He stopped me as I moved to get up. I stared at him.

"I've already bought your plane ticket to fly back to Forks with _them_. You'll be leaving in the morning, they've already registered you for school and I've already had Jane and Heidi, pack your things." I nodded.

"I'll send your Audi tomorrow afternoon" He said, defeated.

"Thanks Daddy!" I said, throwing my arms around him. I hugged him, tightly.

"Your welcome, Cara mia" He placed a kiss to my head and I left his office.

I felt Emmett's presence just beyond the doors to my chambers. I pushed the door open to see him staring at the portrait of my family, the whole Volturi coven.

"You look so small" He said, I nodded. I was six by physical appearance when the picture was taken. Father said I'd grown to the physical age of six my first year and after that I started growing two physical years each year.

"Yes, I grew at a quickened pace" I marveled, smiling at the portrait.

"You're truly a wonder, Rosalie's always wanted a child and here you are a child of a vampire" He said, I gestured for him to sit on the bed. I quickly leaned against the headboard; my shoes were by the foot of the bed as were his.

"It's illegal, though there's no knowledge. There are only five in existence, me, Nahuel and his half-sisters. I assure you they're not as powerful as I. I think it had to do with me being Aro's blood daughter, and Marcus and Caius's blood niece. I inherited their traits as well as my mother's undeveloped gift." He nodded.

"If it's illegal why are their four others, other than you?" He asked.

"I am the third hybrid in existence. My father hadn't known there were more hybrids alive but he'd been trying to track them down. I only know of Nahuel's location, but I'd never give it up. He trusted me with it and I won't break that" He gave me his dimpled grin. I felt my heart melt at the gesture.

"So how were you changed?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Rosalie found me by the Canadian border. I was attacked and mauled alive by a bear. She'd killed it and brought me back to Carlisle. Of course she thought I was her mate at the time because she was immediately in likes with me, but once I became a vampire and she found I had no place in my heart for her other than a sister or friend she backed down." He shrugged. "Then Edward came back from his rebellion stage and they instantly fell in love and mated, well mated officially after marriage of course"

"Yeah, I've seen the whole prude stage in his mind, as well as Rosalie's" I grinned. "I can't really qualify in that category because I'm open-minded to a lot of things. It's just my nosy family—Father, Marcus and Caius—want me to be a virgin forever" Emmett frowned. I climbed into his lap, straddling his hips.

"You can stop worrying, we'll be rendering that when we get to Forks" I say, kissing his cheek.

"I wasn't worried…" He said. I raised my brow.

"Yeah well, you've never seen or heard of the full extent my families torturing goes to. They not only rip apart your limbs and reapply them to do it again. Uncle Caius has found ways to hurt a vampire with weapons; they must be made of werewolf's teeth"

He shivered.

"By the way call me Bella" I said.

"Bella" He repeats. I move off his lap and cross the room to my door. I open it and am greeted by the annoying physique's whom are my _brothers _in a way.

"What can I do for you two?" I raise my brow.

"We want a rematch" Demetri says.

"And why would I? We already know you suck" I grin.

"Please" He pouts, I scoff.

"Fine, but if—when I win I'm painting your hummer pink" I smirk.

"Pfft, you mean _when _you lose" He taunts.

"Uh huh, if you say so" I smile.

"Felix why don't you ask the Cullen's if they want to join?"

"Sure, Bells" He smiles, dragging Demetri along.

I shut my door and turn to face Emmett; he has his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face.

"Want to play a game?" I ask.

"What kind?" He questioned.

"Well Demetri, Felix, Alec, Jane, Uncle Caius and I always play this paint war. Its so much fun, we use the woods behind the castle." I pause. "It's a war tactic's game"

"Alright…" I smiled

I went to my closet, gesturing for him to follow. I threw a black shirt, black jeans and black boots. Thank God, I'd bought an extra pair of shoes in Felix's size. It was his back up's when we'd go hang out.

I grabbed a black tank top, with dark denim jeans, black booties and a leather jacket. He pulled off his shirt and I let in a huge intake of breath, the man was pure God.

"We're mates, Bella. My bodies yours, as yours is mines" He says, I nod.

"I know, but I still want to wait before we see anything. It's already hard to be around you without wanting to jump you" He grins; I roll my eyes and head towards the bathroom to change.

When I exit, he'd standing by the door and I smile, putting my hair up into a ponytail, I fold the collar of my jacket.

I take his hands and run towards the _toy _room, The Cullen's and my family are already putting on their gear. I show Emmett what to put on and we put them on.

"Bellarina" Demetri called, I looked at him. _Prepare to lose, _Was his cocky answer.

"If you say so" I shrug. "I want the Cullen's" I say.

Demetri snorts. "If you want" I smile.

"And Caius" He frowns.

"What that's not fair!" He whines. I skip towards him and smile.

"Ah" I sound, tapping my chin. "I suppose…" _Jane would love to be on your team… _

He shuddered. "Hey…" He grumbled.

"Have fun driving a pink Hummer!" I grin, speeding out of the castle with everyone close behind me. We stand in a V formation across from my family.

"Bella…" Caius says, raising his brows.

"Oy… Fine" I grumble, he grins and joins the Volturi clan.

"Just remember when you lose Bellarina, you have to wear that _sexy _outfit" Demetri and Alec chuckle.

"Oh, I'll grace it" I quip.

"Outfit" Emmett questioned, glaring at the idiots in front of us.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Alec cut me off. "It's a blue and green peacock suit" He grins.

"Moron, of course that would be the color" Jane says, slapping him in the head. I laughed.

"You know the drill, first one to reach the opposing teams flag wins. Though you have to get through the opposing team first" I wink.

"Ah, hell" They grumbled. Renata smirked.

"No powers!" I said. She frowned.

"What fun is that?" Jane quipped.

"None at all"

"But what about the seer and the mind-reader" Felix finally spoke. He was the polar opposite of Emmett, thought they both were big and burly, and fairly muscled. He was quiet.

"I'll cut them off" I said.

"You can do that?" Edward says his eyes wide.

"Limitless…" I muttered.

"Jasper" I turned to face him. "You have free reign, since I know how much you love a good war. Whether reenactment or real"

"Go, Major" I gagged, when I saw what she'd decided to do later.

We started the game, with trying to pass the Volturi clan. I went to take Demetri, since he had such a big mouth. He sent a kick, which sent me flying back into a tree. I stood and rushed for him, ducking backwards as Heidi and Renata kicked high. I dodged Demetri's punch and grabbed his arm flipping him over.

I shot him with the paint ball right on the forehead. He yelped when he lost. I grinned as I pranced towards Caius, whom was guarding the flag. Everyone was preoccupied with Jane, Renata, Heidi, Felix, Afton, Chelsea, Alec, and the other Elite Guards.

Caius smirked at me, in a fighter's stance.

"Oh Caius, Caius, Caius…" I clicked my tongue against the root of my mouth. He raised his brows.

He lunged for me, and I side stepped him. He grabbed a hold on my waist and flipped me into the air. I landed in a crouch and tackled him. He growled when I tried to reach for the flag.

Caius threw me higher into the air. I screeched the height had I annoyed. When I landed backwards by Esme and Carlisle whom were fighting off Alec and Afton, Esme nodded at me.

I rushed decided to mess with Caius momentarily, which wasn't that hard to do. The way Emmett moved, God. It was so hot, it only added to my lust and I was aroused. Caius's eyes darkened.

I took the advantage and knocked him on his ass; I grabbed the flag and whistled catching everyone's attention. Caius grumbled.

"Ah… Caius is someone mad?" My smile widens.

He huffs.

"I believe someone's going to be driving a pink hummer" I smiled, victoriously.

"Aw, come on Bellarina!" Demetri whined. My smile widened.

"Ah, ah, ah, the deal was you would let me paint your hummer pink. Be lucky I don't add a 'Lady Demetri' to the license plate" He paled if it was possible.

"Ugh" He grumbled, I laughed. I took hold of Emmett's massive hand, the Cullen's were stunned. I had a few paint ball stains on my gear as did everyone.

"You know, you cheated Bella" Caius said. I raised my brow.

"Did I now?" He grimaced.

"Yes, you did." He stated.

"I believe there was the one and only rule no powers" I chortled. "I didn't use any powers"

_No, you didn't but you did use your lust for the boy as a distraction! _He thought, I grinned at him. He shook his head.

"You're too much like me sometimes" He shook his head. I nodded.

"I think it's a good thing" I said, as we walked at human pace back to the castle.

"That was awesome, Demetri totally flipped his shit" Emmett said, his booming laugh, making my heart clench.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry, Mom" I smiled.

I saw Marcus standing by the grand staircase in the castle foyer on the first floor when we entered the castle.

"Isabella, Cara mia, may we talk?" Marcus questioned. I nodded. I turned to Emmett.

"I'll be right back" He grinned. The sun was due to rise in three hours, which marked my departure from Volterra Italy for the next few months.

I followed Uncle Marcus to his study where he sat at his desk; I sat in one of the arm chairs on the opposing side. He stared at me, he had a small smile.

He was going to be the hardest to leave, we were so close. I loved him and cherished him. He'd always offer me good advice when I was upset. I sighed, staring at him. We sat in silence for maybe twenty minutes before he spoke.

"I'm really sad to see you leave my dear. I've always known you would one day but, I never factored how it would feel. It's like when I lost Didyme, the pain's already rebuilding…" He spoke softly. I looked down.

"I'm really sorry, Uncle Marcus. I really am but I love Emmett it may be too soon to use the words but I do. I've loved him from the moment I saw him, it hurts me to even think about leaving the lot of you, especially you Uncle Marcus but I must…" I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, the salty smell wavering in the air.

"To think you want be just a few seconds away is upsetting to me, I love you so much. You're my protector, my advisor, my Uncle. You're my strength and strong house. I am so sorry I bring back the pain of Didyme, Uncle Marcus." My shoulders slumped.

"If anyone can even understand the slightest how you feel, it's me. I know how you feel and I pray it never has to happen to another in our family… I wish I could bring Didyme back… Lord knows we've studied every aspect…" I whispered. He was by my side within seconds, his hands encased mines and he kneeled in front of me.

"Dearest, I know you're sorry but it's not your fault. If anyone's at fault it's the _people_ who conspired to have Didyme killed." I knew as well as Marcus whom those _people _were.

I looked him in the eye. Many years ago I'd asked him about the secrecy and anger regarding him and my father. When he'd told me I felt like someone had torn off one of my limbs. My own father was a tyrant, he never let people see that side, but when they did…

I cupped Uncle Marcus's cheek. "You're one and a kind, Uncle Marcus" I whispered.

"I know, Isabella…" He looked down. "Cara mia, the time is nearing for our _agreement_"

I shook my head.

"You promised another millennium..." I mumbled.

"I know Cara mia. But think of it this way, if you'd lost Emmett would you want to keep living?"

"That's not fair…" He sighed.

"I know, dearest. It's not but nothing is fair in life. Things always happen, not everyone can have their happily ever after and unfortunately one of those people is I. I wish it weren't so because I do love and cherish you but I most be with Didyme"

"When…" He looked me in the eye.

"When the time is right dearest, I can feel it's in this decade I just don't know when" I cried harder, when he'd said decade.

I'd only have a few years if that with Uncle Marcus…

"Please, don't make me do this…" I whispered. He used both of his hands to cup my cheeks.

"Dearest, you're the only one I trust to follow through with this. It's my last wish…"

"How can I do this without feeling overwhelming guilt for millenniums to come…?" I whispered.

"You won't, the feeling of contentment and peace from me will overwhelm you. You'll grieve but you won't be trapped with guilt, you'll be doing me the greatest honor and favor"

I wiped my tears, sniffling.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked. He nodded. I exhaled, sharply. "Than I will do this for you"

"Thank you, Cara mia" I nodded.

* * *

**EMPOV**

Bella had been silent ever since we'd left Volterra, she'd cried for hours last night when she came back to her chamber. When I'd asked her what was wrong she dismissed the question.

It hurt to see her in so much pain. I'd wondered what had transpired between Marcus and her, because she was so happy and then she was resorted to full blown tears…

"She was crying last night?" Edward said his eyes wide. I glared at him. Isabella was asleep in my arms, her head resting on my lap.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"That's…" He shook his head.

"Amazing, it's so cool. I never thought vampires could have children…" Alice said, she was staring at Bella in awe, Carlisle also.

"Fan-Fucking-Tastic, She gets to have children and I can't…" Rosalie sneered, I glowered at her and Esme reprimanded her. I knew she would let her jealousy drive her, we all knew she was a vain and envious bitch. Bella was not only prettier than her; she was half human with the ability to procreate with me or another human.

The thought of her being with another man had me seeing red. I didn't want anyone else to have her, she was _mines! _Mines and only Mines! I loved her so much and it scared me, because never had I loved someone as much as I'd loved her.

"Tone it down with the anger, Emmett" Jasper said, gripping the jet's sofa.

"Sorry" I apologized; I turned to look at Rosalie. "Look, we all know you've always wanted a child, but its not going to happen. Do not take your rage out on Bella, because she doesn't deserve it. This life was given to her; she didn't choose it so lay off. _Rose_"

She scowled at me, and I simply looked away.

"I agree with Emmett, Rosalie" Carlisle said. Rose glared at him, she was annoying but she was my sister. "Bella doesn't deserve ill treatment, she was born into this. She's apart of our family now and you'll do good to remember that"

"So what" She snapped. "Do not compare her to any of us or me for that matter. She can still have children; she can enjoy the human side of life still… She has a choice, she can get married to a human and have children" She said.

I glared at her murderously, as did everyone but Edward, whom just shook his head. Even he was annoyed with Rosalie, he knew beyond belief that Bella couldn't be with a human. Rosalie was being spiteful and he knew it.

"Enough!" Esme said, glaring at her daughter. Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "Bella is your sister, Rosalie. So she and Emmett can have a family of their own get over it. You have Edward your mate, be glad you even have that"

I nodded at Esme and she smiled at me.

"Don't you think Bella deserves a chance? After all she's in peril, if anyone was to found out about her, many would try to capture her and torture her into making her use her powers for their own selfish needs" I spat. "She has to go through eternity, looking over her shoulder and worrying about the person she loves because of something that isn't her fault. She was born into this; she was doomed to this life before birth."

"Whatever, she has no room to complain. I know if I was her I wouldn't complain I'd be happy I could create life…" She said. I grimaced.

"She hasn't complained ever, not even once. She's doomed to her inner monster, you say she can marry a human and have a human life. You're wrong and you know it, or maybe your brain isn't working at full potential" I said, it may have been wrong but she was severely pissing me off by disrespecting my mate.

"You know it's against the law to be with a human, if your mate is human you have to change them. There is no procreating with humans it's illegal. Aro created the law after he had Bella and saw the potential danger. If Bella were to even have a child, she'd go through pain unimaginable, it would be worse than the change!" Edward scolded his mate.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"She let her shield down to show me the memories of her mother when she was pregnant. It was horrible, the woman died, she couldn't be changed because her heart stop beating just as Bella was out of her" He said. He shook his head, at the memory.

"She didn't project the pain, Thank God. But I could sense what she was going through, the woman looked gravely" He swallowed, thickly.

"Would that happen to Bella?" I asked.

"There's no way of knowing. There's never been a baby conceived by a hybrid before" I nodded.

"Big deal" Rosalie snarled. I growled at her.

"You're a huge bitch" Alice spat. Esme said nothing, because she knew it was true. I could tell by the look on her face as well as Carlisle's they were disappointed with her. Even after she knew what Bella went through she still harbored ill feelings for her.

Everyone stopped talking; we were all trying to calm down. I felt Bella shift a bit and I knew she was waking. We were due to land in a few minutes. Her eyes fluttered open and she yawned, stretching. I smiled at her, brushing her hair. She sat up and I missed the contact, sensing it she cuddled into my side.

"Good Evening, sleepyhead" Alice chirped, Bella raised her brow. She obviously didn't know the extinct Alice's pixie-ness reached.

"You'll get used to it" I whispered, pecking her on the cheek.

"I have no doubt…" She mumbled.

She said, hello to everyone even Rosalie. Edward and her shared a look and she tensed a bit, but relaxed when I wrapped my other arm around her.

I knew she now knew of the conversation that had taken place when she was asleep, though she said nothing of it. I could tell she was a bit hurt, but not at all mad which shocked me.

"So, Bella want to go shopping when we get back in Forks?" Alice said, smiling. Bella frowned.

"Not really… I love clothes amongst the next girl but shopping nauseates me no offense" She said, Alice's jaw dropped.

"You've access to billions of dollars and you hate shopping!" She clutched her chest, I shook my head.

"I believe money isn't everything. Plus I usually ask Jane or Heidi to shop for me, they love it" She thought for a second. "Jane is actually a lot like you Alice"

"Pfft. Yeah right" She scoffed. I couldn't believe it either.

"She is, she's always the first face I see I the morning if not for Demetri, Felix and Alec. She's always bouncing around, sprouting orders and playing Bella Barbie"

"Bella Barbie?" I asked.

"Dress up the Barbie doll, me" She said, I chuckled.

"Okay, I so deserve to be able to do that!" Alice said.

"Yeah, no" Bella said, Alice pouted.

"That's not fair" Alice mumbled.

"Life's not fair" Bella shrugged. I chortled, kissing her forehead. She was so adorable, in a hot way.

* * *

**BPOV**

The Cullen home was amazing, after Emmett had given me a tour. Esme and Alice went off to get some groceries for me. Rosalie bee lined it for her room and slammed the door, locking Edward out. He just went to his music room and played music, I could tell he was frustrated.

Jasper and Carlisle were talking in Carlisle's study. I hadn't really paid much attention. Emmett and I set to work on putting my clothes and things away in his room. When we finished, we both collapsed on his bed. I was utterly exhausted. I hadn't hunted in three days and the last time I consumed human food was last night.

I rested my head on Emmett's chest, as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. It felt nice, to just be with him. Of course we weren't alone but I still loved having him to hold me and love me.

"Bella" He said, I hummed.

"Hmm"

"How come you didn't get mad when you saw what Rose said?" I took a deep breath, and then exhaled.

"I saw what Rosalie went through; I saw the circumstances in which she became a vampire. I know what she's always wanted and I understand some of her feelings. It hurts to think she'd actually think that way"

"She has a large amount of hate and resentment in her and I can see how much she'd wish for that… It's down to the point in her mind and heart where if the opportunity presented itself she'd pick a child over anything, even the love of a mate…" I seen it, I knew Edward had to. I could sense their bond was already weak.

"You really do have a big heart" He said, pulling me closer.

"I don't see the point in holding any of that against her, losing the will to procreate has made her bitter, that part of her will never change Emmett. I know she'll never regard me as a sister or even a friend, but I could care less." I said.

"She's your sister and for that, she's my sister to me and I'd protect her without so much as a second glance, least of all thought. I'll regard her with respect but I won't push for a relationship, I know there's no point" I said.

"How—"

"She's already decided that, and deep in her heart she holds malice for me because of I can have what she wants most but cannot" I said, he nodded.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

"Don't be… Everyone else is lovely." I smiled.

"They love you" He stated, I nodded, knowing they did.

"So, tomorrow's Monday… The first day of the week what's my story?" I asked.

He stood up and pulled me up, he led me to the living room and we sat in the love seat. Jasper, Carlisle and Edward were already seated waiting for us.

"You're Esme's blood niece. Your Father is Aro Volturi, Esme's brother… You've traveled to America for the experience, Esme invited you to stay with us and you accepted, wanting to see America." Carlisle explained. "I chose Esme because you have the similarity in hair, somewhat, though your hair is darker" He said, I nodded.

"Blame my parents for that" I winked, the humans would dismiss it thinking about the biology.

"As for your relationship with Emmett, you've just officially met though you've heard of each other before" He added.

I looked to Jasper and Edward. "Any guys I should watch out for?"

"Mike Newton" They all said, Carlisle shook his head. I looked into Jasper's memories of this so called 'Mike Newton'. I saw how he drooled over Rosalie…

I shuddered. "That's just gross…"

"Tell me about it" Jasper said, shaking his head.

"I never wanted to bash someone's head in as much as I did his" Edward said, I nodded. I knew he wasn't the violent type; only drastic measures would bring that side of him out.

We heard Esme and Alice pull into the driveway and the guys sped over to help them out of courtesy. I smiled as Emmett helped his mother and sister, it was so sweet.

I gaped at the pair of women. They bought enough to feed half of China… Exaggeration needed…

"My… I'm only fifty percent human; you didn't need to buy the whole store…" I said my eyes wide.

"Nonsense" Esme said, skipping over to hug me as the men put away the groceries.

"Hey Bella, I want to see your outfit for the first day of school" Alice squeaked, pulling me up the stairs. Esme shook her head as she followed us.

I sighed, as we entered mine and Emmett's room. I went into the closet and pulled out a white eyelet lace sleeve-less shirt, black mini skirt and black buckle-pumps. My accessories were a gold necklace and earrings.

"Oh my god, that is so hot!" She exclaimed, I laughed. Alice raised and eyebrow and I nodded, she started looking through my clothes.

"It's very put together, Bella" Esme said, I hugged her.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome" She said. Alice stopped when she came across a chest. I sighed, getting on my knees next to her. I opened it.

"This was my mothers" I whispered, picking up the frame. She was in my father's arms he held her and was looking down at her bump lovingly. He told me how he felt about her; he said he did love her not as he did Sulpicia but somewhere along the lines.

"She was in so much pain, it was horrible. Through it all I could hear her telling me how much she loved me and even though I would kick her move and she'd be in pain she still cared for me. She loved me to unimaginable lengths." I looked down.

"I never even got the chance to actually have her hold me, she flat lined—"I broke into tears, Esme got to her knees and hugged me. Alice joined in squeezing me.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want… I'm sorry for touching the chest" Alice said, sadly.

"You didn't know" I sniffled.

"But still…"

"It's fine, really." I said.

"She was really pretty…" Esme said. I smiled, shyly.

"She was half-Asian, Half-Italian. Dad said she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on…" I shook my head.

"He said I got my looks from her" I shook my head, remembering when I was little Daddy said I was the second most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. First was my mother, I loved that.

"He's right, you guys could be twins" Alice laughed, I giggled, quietly.

"What's this?" Alice said, holding up the box with my mother's pendant.

"That's my mother's family crest. She was a direct descendant to the Malaysian Dynasty." I said. Alice nodded.

"It's beautiful" I nodded.

"The Buddha sitting on the lotus flower, surrounded by phasing moons, and a rising sun, holding a dharma wheel is the family's crest" I said, nodding to the pendant and the brooch.

"My mother got the tattoo on her back; it was a custom by one female each generation to get the tattoos. It's a different meaning for many people but for our family it stands for our affirmation in faith"

"You practice Buddhism?" Esme questioned, I shook my head 'No'.

"It's my family's religion. I on the other hand am a free spirit; I believe that life will take you where it takes you. I don't necessarily key into one religion but if I did it would most likely be Buddhism" She nodded.

"Are you going to get the tattoo?" She questioned, I sighed. I stood up and pulled off my jacket, shirt and bra. I covered my chest and turned so they could see.

Alice screamed, causing all the men and Rosalie to speed into the room.

"That is so awesome!" Alice squealed. I shook my head.

"I got it to hold up tradition, when I turned eighteen, not the physical appearance the actual age." I said.

"Our family crest is a lion with three, three leaf clovers" Alice said, frowning. I pulled my shirt back on and turned around.

"I've always had an aversion to tattoos but you've just changed it. Maybe it's the tattoos and the meaning towards the individuals" Edward said, in thought.

"That's why you were wearing long-sleeves?" Emmett questioned, I nodded.

"I don't really let people see it. But when I do, it's usually to whom I trust and then some" I shrugged.

"That's pretty hot…" He chuckled; I could feel the lust through our bond.

"Thanks" I murmured. Rosalie just stormed out of the room, I sighed. She was going to be the ugly stepmother in this family.

* * *

**BPOV**

Emmett and I drove in his jeep, whilst Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Jasper rode in her M3. Edward and Rosalie seemed to be independent when mates were supposed to be dependents.

The bond they had made me question things, especially since they weren't in the bond everyone thought they were in. The more they interacted the clearer I could see they weren't the two peas in a pod they were posing to be.

I figured they had their reasons, so I said nothing.

When we pulled up in the parking lot, The Cullen's were already there. Emmett parked next to Rosalie and we stepped out. Everyone's eyes landed on me. I knew I was pretty, I wasn't naïve but it was weird having so much attention.

A group of kids, whom I knew from the brunette—Jessica Stanley was, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, Angela Weber and Ben Cheney—They were all somewhat plain. Lauren and Jessica were glaring my way and I could see all their failed attempts at Emmett.

"Hmm, cornering a vampire in the gym by the bleachers?" I snickered, Emmett shivered.

"Please never remind me of that again" He said. I laughed.

"How about I right all the wrong memories" I wink, he hugs me to him.

"I'd love you for all of eternity and then some" He said, smirking.

"Ass"

"Uh huh, I know you love my ass" He teased. I giggle.

"I do" I admit. Alice laughs and Jasper chuckles.

"You know she's serious, right?" He asked Emmett.

"Pfft. Who Isn't?"

"Cocky much…" I muttered. He kissed my cheek.

"You love it." He said. I shook my head 'Yes'.

"Hey, Jasper, Edward" I said, stopping them as they went to go inside. The bell had rung and the students were piling inside the building.

"Yeah" They both answered.

"How would you like to be free from the thoughts and feelings of hormonal teenagers?" I raised a brow.

"You can do that?" I stared at them incredulously.

"Try again…" I muttered.

"Thank God" Jasper exclaimed. I knew the feelings gave him whiplash. Edward held a strong distaste for people, especially teenagers.

"Your welcome" I said, as Emmett led me towards the main building. The Cullen's went to their first classes.

We entered the office to a plump lady seated behind the counter with red hair. Her name tag read, Ms. Cope.

"Hello, Ms. Cope this is my girlfriend Isabella Volturi" Emmett said. She smiled, nodding.

"Hi, I heard Esme Cullen's niece was moving to town. I've been waiting for you to make an appearance this morning. You're stunning" She compliments; I smile, coyly at her.

"Thank you" I said, as she hands me, my schedule.

"Your welcome" She smiles. Emmett and I leave the office and he looks over my schedule.

"You have first period with Alice, second by yourself, third with Edward, fourth with Rosalie, Fifth with Jasper and Sixth with me" He says. I smile as he walks me to my first class. I peck him on the lips and enter.

The teacher, Mr. Molina stared at me or gawked. Whichever he thought was more appealing.

"Hello" He said.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I said.

"Well, Bella. I'm Mr. Molina. It's nice to meet you, you may sit wherever" He said. I handed him my slip and sat by Alice in the far back. She grins.

"Gosh, you'd think he'd feel bad about lusting after someone, old enough to be his daughter…" She said, to low for human ears. I shook with quiet laughter.

"I'm used to it" I shrugged.

"I can't believe you're one hundred and sixty years old." She shook her head.

"You're five years shy of Jasper…" She said.

"It's weird I'm sixty-six years older than Emmett. Can somebody say robbing the cradle?" I giggled. I heard Emmett's faint 'Robbing the Cradle'.

"Pay attention, you!" I chastised him, I could hear his laugh.

Alice shook her head. "You guys are so adorable together" She whispered, I laughed.

The rest of the period went smoothly until second period. I had to sit next to Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory; she was such a huge bitch to people.

She kept staring at me, the envious she was feeling was obvious. I scoffed at her.

"If you glare any harder, your eyes will fall out" I said, she huffed. I grinned.

"So how are you and Emmett related?" Jessica questioned. I raised my brows.

"We're not related, I'm not related to any of the Cullen's except Esme. She's my aunt. Emmett's my boyfriend…" I said, in a bored tone.

"Oh…" She nodded. She was the school gossip; I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"When did you get together?" She asked.

"A little while ago, it was like we were meant for each other" I said. I could hear the other Cullen's snickering in their classrooms because they knew it was truth.

"Is he good in bed?" She asked. She blushed, but I knew she wanted to know.

"No doubt in my mind" I giggled, Alice had full out started laughing. I could hear her teacher reprimanding her for her outburst.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like it? **

**I love it!**

**I can't wait to update! I'm almost done with Chapter two!**

**This one is going to be quite fighter-tastic! **

**READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND OH YEAH! REVIEW!**


End file.
